Christmas Coffee
by SuRthIng
Summary: Ok, I know some of you though my last GG was a little off base with the characters but i did that on purpose. This one is more like them. Have fun and please R.R.


Hello again my friends. (haha! in English this time) well i've become obsessed with writing Gilmore Girls fanfic and i had the best idea today. Ok i actually do have a little coffee maker ornament so.....  
***  
  
"Rory, come on you're taking to long." I yell at my gorgeous girlfriend from the living room of the house she and her mom share. She's been in our room for the past twenty minutes doing "stuff." Lorelai doesn't mind us sharing a room, after all we've been sharing an apartment for the last two years at college. We still haven't made love and I have the feeling that she knows that, afterall she and Rory share everything. Ah, look my darling has finally decided to Grace us.  
"Hey, babe. Are you happy now you can finally start to open your pressies."  
"Yes, I'm very happy. Now hurry up you need to find your first present."  
"Find? What do you mean find? I'm not supposed to 'find'! The present should be sitting there, waiting, with my name in pretty, curvy handwriting. It should say 'Dear Rory, Merry Christmas, Love whoever it's from.' It should not have to be found as it does not have a voice to call out with and say 'Rory! Rory, here I am! Come get me!' But nooooooo, you're going to make me find my pretty, little present who is just waiting to be found and...and...fine! Where should I look."  
She finally gives in grumpily, but I can tell that she actually likes the idea of a challenge. Lorelai is smirking at her, she knows exactly where the present is so I guess that she is allowed to.   
"Try the tree honey." So she starts looking under all the presents under the tree. "No, Rory, not under the tree, in the tree." She looks at me like I've gone completely insane but proceeds to look through the branches until she finds a new ornament which she hasn't seen before. The look on her face is adorable. She's chewing her lip slightly, with her eyes squinted a little and her eyebrows shoot up.   
"Mom, did we get another coffee ornament that you didn't tell me about." And I know why she's confused. Lorelai and her always consult each other before they but anything new. Even while Rory's in college, Lorelai and she have long telephone conversations. I should know I'm the one who actually pays attention to our phone bills.  
"No, but I think that your baby did." Winking at me as she says this. "He didn't consult me so when I saw it I thought that he had talked with you about it." As she says this Rory has started to take the little ornament off the tree. It's a silver coffee maker with a little black lid and as she takes it down the lid falls off along with something else. Leaning down I pick up both the lid and a small ring. Picking up the ring, I turn to her.  
"Rory, I have loved you since the first moment I layed eyes on you and even though we didn't always get along and there was the other guy I still didn't loose hope that one day you would be mine. Now that you are I want to make sure that it stays that way because...well, I don't think that I could stand not having you in my arms every night and not waking up to see your beautiful azure eyes. I don't think that I could live without your smell either, the faint aroma of coffee mixed in with your vanilla perfume." As I say this, I slowly decend onto one knee in front of her an as i look up into her eyes they're glistening with tears. Please, god let me get through this. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?"  
Looking at me with her beautiful, bright eyes opened wide and her mouth forming a cute little 'o' she kneels down in front of me and I can see the happiness in her eyes.   
"Yes, Tristan Janlan DuGrey, I will most definetly marry you." And as she says this she starts to cry with happiness.  
"Baby, don't cry. Come on honey you have the rest of 'our' lives to cry. This morning you have to be happy before you're stuck with me for the rest of your life. Shh, I love you, Rory."  
"Oh god Tris, I love you too. So very, very much." And as I kiss her I can hear Lorelai in the background sniffling into her telephone.   
"Sookie, my baby's getting married!" 


End file.
